A Hero's Adventure
by aamlforever1101
Summary: This is the story of what would happen when our favourite heroes have a friendly competition... teams are AAML, DAML, and PADL! They have to find their way to a pokemon center before everyone else! What's gonna happen? please read, i suck at summaries!


**Bonjour! Welcome to a new story, first chapeter. Well then. Two things you should know (actually more than that but oh well.) **

**1)**

** Ash- 15 **

**Misty- 15 **

**May-14 **

**Drew- 15 **

**Paul- 14 **

**Dawn- 13 **

**Brock- 17**

**2) Pokemon? Of course!**

**Ash- (6) charizard, pikachu, buizel, bulbasaur, swellow, chimchar**

**Misty- (5) starmie, staru, seal, luvdisk, psyduck**

**May- (5) beautifly, skitty, squirtle, torchic, caterpie**

**Drew- (5) rosellia, masquarain, milotic, butterfree, charmandar**

**Dawn- (5) piplup, buneary, pachurisu, combee, magby**

**Paul- (5) torterra, misdreavous, swinub, rotom, mareep**

**Brock- (3) onix, mudkip, crogunk**

**Jessie- (2) arbok, dustox**

**James- (2) mime Jr, growlithe  
**

**3) Hi! Im Lilly, Im new to fanfiction! This is my first ever story, so I hope you guys like it! I already have part of chap. 2 finished! yay! :) Hope you guys have an awesome time, and please please please review if you have time! Thanks guys! **

**4) Finally, without further ado, the story.

* * *

  
**

We find our heroes waking up, strong, determined, and ready for another day! Or, maybe not…

"Brock," Misty asked, rolling up her sleeping bag. "Have you seen Ash?"

"Yeah Misty, he's still asleep, behind that log I think." Brock replied, stirring the stew he was making for breakfast.

Misty sighed and went by the log to wake Ash up.

"Ash," She said, shaking him gently. _ Really? _Misty thought to herself, as her raven-haired traveling partner and his little yellow mouse snored lightly. Misty giggled. _He is so cute when he sleeps… well, he's cute all the time. _

"You gonna stop looking at Ash and wake him up?" A female voice said from behind her.

Misty turned around.

"Oh, hey May…" Misty said, blushing. "He's uhm… I mean, I was just, ah…"

May smirked. "Oooh, you've got it bad Misty! I always knew you had a thing for Ash!"

"I… I-I don't!" Misty said, blushing even more. She looked behind May and grinned. "Besides, I believe you're in love with a certain green haired coordinator…"

May widened her eyes and blushed. "Don't you dare." She said, shaking her head.

"Then you shut up about me and Ash." Misty said, standing up.

"What about us Mist?" Ash asked, rubbing his head.

Misty blushed and May laughed. "Oh, uh, nothing Ash. It's just time for breakfast."

"Good cover." May said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ash got up and the three friends made their way over to the table for breakfast.

"So then I told her, I was like 'My buneary is so much cuter than yours!' and she was like 'no it isn't!' So, I had to battle her. And I won!" Dawn was telling her new boyfriend Paul some story … again.

"Poor Paul." Ash laughed.

Misty and May laughed too, but Misty laughed for a little bit longer than necessary.

"Uh, thanks Mist, but it wasn't _that _funny." Ash said with a wink.

Paul's head hit the table.

"Paul? Paul, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, stopping her story.

"No more," Paul said to the table. "Please, no more."

Everyone laughed while Dawn pouted and began to file her nails.

Ash scratched his head and then looked at Misty. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Uh, well…" Misty said, thinking. "How about we go to the beach?"

"Sounds great!" Ash said, pumping a fist into the air. "What do you guys think?"

"Well," May said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "I kind of wanted to do some sightseeing, or maybe go on a restaurant tour."

Drew sweat dropped. "Of course you do May." He said laughing.

This caused a pink blush to show on the young girl's cheeks and Brock laughed to himself. These guys were almost as obvious as Misty and Ash!

"So, should we split up?" Paul asked, rubbing his head.

"I want to go shopping!" Dawn said, clapping her hands together.

"As much as I would love to do all of that stuff," Brock said, putting soup out for everyone. "I should really stay here and take care of everything. We have lots of laundry that needs to be done."

Misty sighed. "Oh Brock, what would we do without you."

"Probably die." Brock responded, taking off his apron.

"So, back to what I was saying…" Paul said, taking a spoonful of hot soup. "Should Misty go to the beach, Dawn go shopping and May go … uh, do whatever it is she's doing?"

"Then what will us guys do?" Ash asked, with his mouth half full.

"Try swallowing." Misty said to him, shutting his mouth.

"You guys could always go with one of the girls." Brock suggested.

Drew and Ash looked at each other, then Paul. Paul had this look of dread all over his face. _"Don't let me go shopping with Dawn…. Alone!" _he mouthed to the other boys. They stifled laughter and Drew mouthed back, _"Hey, she's your girlfriend!" _

Misty, Dawn, and May looked at the boys. "You guys are so weird." Misty said, clearing up everyone's dishes.

"Give us a sec." Ash said, putting on his hat. "GUYS ONLY MEETING!" He announced, banging his fist on the table.

"Uh, where?" Drew replied, looking around.

"Uh…" Ash looked at the campsite. Only trees… no where they could go where the girl's couldn't hear them… "Dawn's tent!" Ash decided, grinning.

"Cause _that's _soundproof." Brock said under his breath.

The boys (minus Brock) all marched over to dawn's tent and zipped the door up behind them.

"Okay, here's the deal," Ash said now that they were inside. "I… I like Misty."

Ash expected Drew and Paul to be surprised, but they looked bored.

"Please Ash, we'd have to be stupid not to notice." Drew said, fixing his bangs.

"And the only stupid one here is you." Paul chimed in, yawning.

Ash sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"No more obvious than Misty is about her feelings for you." Drew replied. "If only May felt that way about me."

"No, trust me. As much as I love dawn," Paul shivered at the word love. "You should hold off on getting a girlfriend."

There was silence in the little yellow tent and then Drew spoke up.

"So should each of us spend the day with our girls?"

"Hmmm, I've got a better idea." Ash quickly told the other boys his idea, then rejoined the girls back at the table.

"Took you long enough." Misty said grumpily.

"Sorry, but you can't rush the meeting of the minds." Ash responded.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Anyway…" Paul said, elbowing Drew. "Tell 'em."

"So, we… or, Ash rather, have decided that we should split up for a week or so.

The girls looked at each other.

"_A whole week off… No more fighting, battling, cooking… Ahh," _Brock smiled to himself. "I vote yes!" He said, raising a hand.

"Well, who would go with who?" Dawn asked, putting down her nail file.

"We were thinking one boy, one girl. We could make it a competition. But we have an uneven number, so someone would have to sit out." Drew said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"I'll sit out!" Brock said too happily.

"Ok then…" May said, looking at Brock. "Well, it sounds fine to me. Especially the competition part!"

Drew smiled at May. Oh, one week and she'd be his.

"How about, you each get a map, a compass, your sleeping bags, 5 pokemon each and that's it. Oh, and I'll give you some instant noodles. You have to find your way to a Pokemon center that I'll mark on a map for you. I'll get over there on Charizard and wait for you. The first couple," Brock continued, not noticing the blush on the teen's cheeks. "Wins and doesn't have to do chores for a month."

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"Sounds awesome!" May said, grinning. "Who's picking the teams?"

"I will." Brock answered. He knew who liked who. This was going to be very interesting.

... 1 minute later ...

"Ok, it took a lot of thought,"

"Brock, you walked to that tree and back." Dawn replied, crossing her arms.

"Shh." Brock responded, then continued. "Ok, the teams are: Ash and Misty, May and Drew, and Dawn and Paul. Sound good to everyone?"

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Here," Brock said, handing them each their own backpack. "I packed for you guys. Everything in there is the same, except the flavour of the noodles, because Misty doesn't like BBQ, Dawn doesn't like Sweet and Sour, and Drew doesn't like teriyaki."

"My toung is very sensitive." Drew said, blushing.

Brock continued. "Ash has one too many Pokemon anyway, so I'll take Charizard and get it to take me to the Pokemon Center that's marked on your map. You have four days to find us!" Brock grinned as he released the dragon. "Bye guys!" Brock said, mounting the orange beast and flying into the sky.

"Why do I get the feeling Brock is enjoying this more than we are?" Paul said, shaking his head.

"C'mon Ash, Let's go!" Misty said. She already had her backpack on and was ready for adventure.

The two friends darted into the woods, yelling their goodbyes to the other four teens.

"Well… I'm ready when you are May." Drew said, putting on a hat.

"We're good to go!" May said, as they walked in the opposite direction of Misty and Ash.

"Ready Dawn? Everyone's already left."

"Almost Paulie, just about."

"What are you doing anyway?" Paul asked, turning around to face his girlfriend.

"Well, my hair looked all funny, so I had to fix it."

Paul sweat dropped then sighed and handed her the backpack. "Let's go."

And with that, the Sinnoh team versed the Hoenn team, versed the Kanto team. So began the adventure that would change their lives. Or, maybe this will just lead to one big mess. Who knows?

* * *

**And that, my dear readers, is the way my mind works. I couldn't find a AAML/DAML/PADL that I liked a lot, so I decided to write one. And thus, this concept was born. :) I hope that you guys liked it a lot! This is my first story on here, so please please please reveiw! It will make my day! (No seriously, it will!) Love you guys,**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
